thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spinosaurus attacks
Here's how the Spinosaurus attack and scaring it once and for all goes in Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III. then cuts to the boat at a sunken construction site as it's raining Paul: Turn off the power. Alan: the phone off Paul: You've got juice for maybe one call. Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy, they won't do a damn thing. Eric: something in the water Hey guys, come here look at this! all come up to Eric and it shows fish above the surface Alan: Bonitos. Rini/Sailor Mini Moon: Something must've spooked them. Pig: I've got a bad feeling about this. Professor Tinkerputt: Get the engine going, Mr. Kirby! heads to the back of the boat as Amanda and Eric head for the steering wheel Paul: Open the throttle. goes to get the engine started as Alan dials a number Alan: Ellie, pick up. cuts to Charlie as he hears the phone rings and he picks it up Charlie: Hello? Alan: Ellie? Charlie: Hello? Alan: Charlie! Charlie! Charlie: Hello? Alan: Charlie, take the phone to Mommy now! cuts back to Charlie as Alan speaks on the phone Take the phone to Mommy! It's... It's the dinosaur man! Charlie: Okay. goes to find Ellie Alan: phone Listen to me, Charlie. cuts back to the group as Paul tries to get the engine going Alan: Charlie! it shows a sail in the water Alan: Are you taking the phone to mom? Charlie! the boat gets bashed as Alan drops the phone, and the Spinosaurus emerges from the water! Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toad: IT'S THE SPINOSAURUS!!!!!!!! runs in the cage as the Spinosaurus smashes the cockpit as Alan and Paul shut the cage Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! then finds Ellie talking to Mark preparing to leave for work, as the Spinosaurus begins to drag the boat around as everyone screams as the cage goes backwards and forwards and so does the phone Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!! the Spinosaurus goes to cage and growls and roars, as the engine's gas is spilling out, and then the Spinosaurus grabs the cage with his arms and begins pulling the cage into the water Henry: He's pulling us in the water! then cuts back to Charlie who finds Ellie Ellie: Who's on the phone? Charlie: Uhm, The Dinosaur Man. Ellie: He is? picks up the phone Alan? cuts back to the others Alan: Look in the boxes! Look in the boxes, find a weapon! Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuts back to Ellie who begins dialing the phone, as it cuts back to the others finding a weapon and it shows a flare gun Edward: A flare gun?! they hear the phone ringing Alan: Where's the phone?! Paul: There! There! Alan: Get the phone! try to grab the phone, but it slides away. However once the Spinosaurus pulls the cage it slides back to them as Alan grabs it Thomas: Michelle! The air bubble! Quick! Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: Right! puts air bubbles around the engines and Toad's faces as the Spinosaurus pulls the cage in the water Alan: Ellie! Ellie, listen to me! cuts back to Ellie Ellie: Alan, are you on a cell phone? I can't hear you? cuts back to Alan Alan: THE RIVER!!!! SITE B!!!!! THE RIVER!!!!!! drowns under the water as it cuts back to Ellie Ellie: HELLO?! phone cuts off Charlie: Roar, roar, roar! soon gets very concerned and walks off. Then it cuts back to the others who are struggling in the cage, as the Spinosaurus searches through the water. And then when the cage is flipped, the door opens and Paul and Brian swim out of it as Brian grabs the pistol and the air tank. As the Spinosaurus searches for the cage, Paul and Brian swim away Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the cage touches the bottom, as the others swim above and try to breath air as Paul resurfaces Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!! puts his arm in the cage trying to grab one of the group Paul looks behind to the crane and he goes to swim towards ot. Spinosaurus: growling Spinosaurus doves his nose in the water and attacks the cage, as Paul makes it to the crane and it cuts back to the cage as the Spinosaurus attacks Ammanda Amanda: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Spino's claws try to reach Amanda as she goes back under water, as Paul climbs up the crane arm. And then the Spinosaurus slices Amanda's side with his claws Paul: Hey! HEY!!!!! Spinosaurus: to Paul ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lets Amanda go as Amanda swims back to the surface ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! goes to Paul the others climb out of the cage Spinosaurus: growling Paul: Hey! Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dives in the water soon dives in the water as the Spinosaurus begin bashing the crane arm Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!! ROAR!!!!!!!!! bashes the crane again as Paul and Brian shake around, and then Paul leans from the crane arm and hangs on for dear life Paul: Ah! Spinosaurus: growling underwater, Alan picks up the flare gun as the Spinosaurus growls as Paul as the others make it to the shore. And the Spinosaurus bashes the crane arm again, as Alan swims in a good distance and checks the flare gun Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alan makes an aim and fires at the Spinosaurus, as it hits the Spinosaurus it hits the gas on the water and sets a fire Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! swims to the shore, as the Spinosaurus roars in fear and agony as Paul hangs on Eric: DAD!!! DAD!!!! Thomas: Brian! the Spinosaurus hits the crane arm as it leans backward and Paul lets go and falls in the water Amanda: PAUL!!!! part of the crane arms falls in the water, as Eric tries to get Paul but Amanda holds him back. As the Spinosaurus runs away by reaching to the shore Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it cuts back to the others Eric: DAD!!!!! no one replied Amanda: Paul, you're a jerk! unknown to them Paul comes out of the water beside them Amanda: You can't leave me like that! Paul: I'm not going anywhere. and Eric look over Eric: Dad! run up to Paul and hug him as it crossfades to the next morning Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Final battle scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series